Tythorphis
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Mokuba gets a serious flu that’s unknown to scientists. Now it’s Seto’s job to find the cure before Mokuba’s life is no more. REDID CHAPTER 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Tythorphis**

**Title pronunciation: Ty-thor-fee-is**

**Summary: Mokuba gets a serious flu that's unknown to scientists. Now it's Seto's job to find the cure before Mokuba's life is no more.**

**Well, here I am with another Kaiba bros story. I mean seriously, you gotta love 'em XD**

**I was actually hoping this to be more of a Mokuba-centric but it may be a bit more of a Seto-centric**

**Anyway, I hope you like this story and I'd be happy if you'd review! ^______^  
Enjoy~**

Seto was working on his latest project, Holographic Dueling, or something like that, I mean really, that CEO works on so many projects, it's hard to keep up.

Anyway, Mokuba opened the door a little, first to see if it was safe to come in. He got in and said, "Ne Niisama, what are you doing?" Seto didn't looked up, "I'm busy Mokuba." Mokuba tilted his head, "I can see that…um, Niisama, I'm really sorry to bother you with this but…um…I'm not feeling so good…can I--" "Mokuba, just lie down, you'll feel better now will you stop bothering me about these simple little problems you can handle yourself?" Mokuba put his head in shame of being needy, "…Gomen ne Niisama …" Seto didn't even look up.

Few Months later

Seto looked at the clock, '_What_ _the hell is taking him so long_!?' Seto sighed frustratingly and walked up to Mokuba's room, "Mokuba what the hell is taking so long!?!?" Mokuba just turned, "N-Niisama, I'm really sorry but…I feel terrible…" Seto didn't seems so angry anymore, instead, he seemed worried.

"Mokuba…" Seto walked over to Mokuba's bed, he gasped, "OH MY GOD!!!!! Mokuba, you look awful!!!" Mokuba coughed, "I'm sorry Niisama…" Seto shushed him, "No, don't talk." Seto was about to feel Mokuba's forehead but his hand got burned before he even touched Mokuba's skin.

"Okay Mokuba, just sleep okay? I'm going to call the doctor." Seto said gently but a small hand grabbed his arm.

"N-no Niisama, don't…t-they'll…th-they'll take me a-away from you…like…how they did-did with…with all-all the oth-other kids…" Mokuba said with great struggle it seemed, Seto eyes were wide open, , "Mokuba, what are you talking about?" Seto said, trying not sound impatient.

Mokuba's eyes closed for moment but then reopened, "T-there are a few…few other kids like me…probably one or-or two…they have-have the…th…the same disease as…uh…me…" Mokuba's grip tightened on Seto as he spoke again, "T-the other kids…were taken…f-from their families when the special doctors…found out they had the-the same disease as me…I'm-I'm the only one left…" "The only one left the special doctors didn't capture?"

Mokuba shook his head or tried to, "…The only one left…the special doctors…didn't…kill…" Seto's pupils shrunk, "WHAT. What do mean 'didn't kill'?" Mokuba laughed sickly, "You-you haven't been watching he-the news have you…? Heh…the doctors were trying to cure the two kids but ended up killing them…Niisama…if you call the doctors…they'll take me away and…kill me." Mokuba had a few tears fall from his blue-gray eyes.

Seto couldn't believe what his brother was telling him, "Mokuba, I promise, you're not going to die."

But little did The Kaiba brothers know that one of the paparazzi were spying them. The paparazzi called someone and told them about Mokuba Kaiba.

Mokuba fell asleep and Seto got out of the room, he wanted to Mokuba to get better but how can he? He doesn't know how serious this disease is or how bad it is and he doesn't know how Mokuba got it but Seto can't help but blame himself for Mokuba's illness.

The doorbell rang and Seto went to get it, "Yes, what do you want?" The woman who knocked on the door sighed, "I don't know why I'm even doing this…can I come in?" Seto glared then nodded, he went into the living room and sat down. The woman did the same.

"Now Mr. Kaiba, someone told me your younger is ill?" she asked, Seto's glare intensified, "How did you find out?" The woman laughed, "Before I start, my name is Cla-ri, and paparazzi told me. Do you honestly think, you, one of the richest people in the world can hide the fact that your brother's sick?" Cla-ri laughed some more, "Listen Mr. Kaiba," her face became serious, "Your brother has a disease unknown to man, if you don't do something about it, he'll die." Seto's glaring stopped, "How do you know?" "When Mokuba was there with you before on TV, my computer tracked something inside of Mokuba, I did more research about it. He seems as if he has a normal flu but it's-it's just so difficult, he doesn't have a normal disease."

"So does that mean I'm going to die?" asked a soft, scared voice. Seto and Cla-ri turned to Mokuba who was on the stairway, "Isn't there anyway to prevent my death?" Seto got off the couch, "Mokuba, you're supposed to be in bed." "B-but it's hard to sleep when people are talking about my soon-to-come death…" "You're not going to die!" Seto tried to reassure.

Cla-ri stood up to and cleared her throat, "I understand you're having one of you _brotherly _moment but the S.H. will be coming here soon." "The S.H.?" Even Seto didn't know about them.

"The S.H. are the group who are _trying _to help people who have the same thing as Mokuba." She said. Mokuba then squeaked out, "When are they coming? What do I have to do to make my disease go away." Cla-ri went to the door, "S.H. will be here soon, and _you _don't have to do anything but Mr. Kaiba here will." Seto nodded, "Since you seem to know so much, what do I have to do about the disease?"

"Tythorphis, that's the name of it." Cla-ri stated, she picked up her phone, "I don't know what you have to do yet, but you'll have to come with us." Seto didn't completely believe what the woman was talking about, "No. I'm not going with some—" "Niisama…she-she can help…" Mokuba looked at Seto with sickly storm-gray eyes. Seto's face softened then sighed, "Fine." Cla-ri smiled, "You listen to everything Mokuba says?" Seto was going to say a mean comeback but was stopped by the roaring sound of horns.

The doctors came and started yelling, "GET OUT OF THE RESIDENT. I REPEAT, GET YOU OF THE RESIDENT."

Cla-ri made a "tch" sound, "Mr. Kaiba, get out of the manor form the back door and follow these directions to go to the District." Seto nodded and carried Mokuba out the back door.

**Okay, well, what do you think? Should I continue? Or should I rewrite this? I don't know when I'll update the next chap but I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT**: **Well I redid this chapter because I felt that I was taking Mokuba's disease too lightly. During the end of the chap is where I redid it.**

Seto took one of his keys to his sports car, "Ne Niisama, will Cla-ri be alright?" Mokuba asked, clutching on to Seto's trench coat. Seto didn't answer, he just helped Mokuba on to the car.

"Mokuba…I don't know what's going on anymore…" That's all that Seto said before the engine started.

It was a quiet drive to the District, "Niisama, w-what if…what if…Tythorphis…is an incurable disease a-and—" "Mokuba, you're not going to die!!!" Seto practically yelled but then softened, "I promise you Mokuba, you're NOT going to die. Do you trust me?" Mokuba looked at Seto a bit confused, "Huh?"

Seto's hands still on the steering wheel, "Do you trust me? Do you believe I can keep that promise?" Mokuba paused for a moment then smiled, a small, sick smile, "Niisama, you should know…I'll always trust you." Seto _almost _twitched a smile.

When the Kaiba brothers reached the District, they saw Cla-ri waiting for them.

"Ugh, what took you two so long? I gave you the directions, did you get lost or something?" Cla-ri asked, a bit harshly but she was never really nice in the first place.

"Why would I get lost? But you're directions are hard to decipher, can you not tell left from right?" Seto said back, harshly. The fight was getting worse every second.

Mokuba tried to it, _he wanted to stop it_ but he suddenly felt hot, "…Nii…sama…" Unfortunately, the yelling was deafening Mokuba's cry.

Mokuba started feeling lightheaded, his grip on Seto loosened.

"Mokuba!" cried both Cla-ri and Seto.

"Okay, um, let's hurry up and take him inside. Hachi will see him." Cla-ri said reassuringly.

Seto picked Mokuba up in his arms, and followed Cla-ri inside the S.H.

As they went in, a blue-haired boy at the age of 14 _glomped _Cla-ri while yelling, "Ri-chan!!"

"What the hell, Grue!?" Cla-ri tried to push the Grue off, "The kid I was telling you about needs to see Hachi, where is he?"

Grue tilted his head, "Wow, I never thought you were serious. Hachi's talking with Lin, I'll call him. You should keep Mokuba on the couch while I call Hachi."

Seto put Mokuba on the couch. Mokuba's breathing was hard and he was burning up, "…N-Ni…Niisama…" "Ah Mokuba, it's okay, don't talk." Seto said reassuringly.

Hachi came in, he was wearing a doctor's coat with a chibi bear and he had black goggles on his head.

Hachi came close to Mokuba and analyzed him, he gasped, "Holy...what happened to the poor child? I know he has Tythorphis but this is…I-I never knew Tythorphis could get this serious."

Seto bit his lip, "What can I do to heal this disease?" Hachi looked at Seto sadly, "It would be bad to lose Mokuba, well…there is one thing but I haven't tested it out yet and when I do…I'm afraid…I'm afraid it'll be too late."

Mokuba tried to get up, "S-So I might not live, huh?" he had problems saying it because of his condition.

Seto shushed Mokuba, "Don't talk like that, just close your eyes and rest." Seto said in a gentle tone.

Cla-ri smirked, "Well, what do you know? The brat has a heart."

Seto glared at her then looked at Hachi, "Look, if there's any way to save Mokuba then I'll do it."

Grue sensed the tension everywhere, "Hachi, just use Kaiba-kun as a test sample, if it works then Seto-kun will be able to save 'kuba and your invention will win a prize at that party you always go to every year. But they'll need help from me since I've studied the path to Jin-Yu's."

After hearing that Cla-ri yelled, "NO! There's no way Grue's going into that THING." Grue pouted, "But Seto-kun will need my help!"

Seto cleared his throat, "I don't need anyone's help. Just start the machine and I can save Mokuba myself."

Hachi sighed, "You stupid boy, you need Grue's help." Mokuba looked as if he was sleeping but he was just listening to the conversation.

Grue pouted, "Look Kaiba-kun, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. If you want Mokuba to get better, then you need me."

Seto looked at Mokuba, if Grue goes, will it _really _help?

Cla-ri growled, "If Grue goes, then I go! End of discussion!!" Cla-ri went to the fridge and grabbed a Popsicle.

Seto snarled, "And when did you start making decisions?" Cla-ri snarled back, "Since Grue was involved."

**BEEP BEEP INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!BEEP BEEP**

Hachi's eyes widened, "Seto, Cla-ri, Grue, you guys need to get in that portal now!"

Seto looked at Mokuba then back at Hachi, "What about Mokuba!? I can't leave him here!" Hachi picked Mokuba up, "No, he can't go. His disease will just hold you back. I know where he'll be safe!" Grue grabbed Seto arm, "Come on, this place isn't safe anymore."

Seto was tense, "I-I can't leave Mokuba!" Cla-ri growled, "Kaiba! If you want your brother to die, that's fine with me but if you don't I suggest you come with us and let him be with Hachi. He'll be safe with Hachi, trust me!"

Seto bit his lip, he hated parting with his brother but if it was for Mokuba's own good…

"I'm sorry Mokuba…" He whispered before he left with Cla-ri and Grue. Hachi watched them go inside the machine for a moment.

When they left, Mokuba woke up, "H-Hachi, where's Niisama going? I want to o with him." Mokuba said, rubbing his eyes.

Hachi's sweat dropped, '_The kid woke up'_ he thought but then sighed, "Mokuba, bad people are coming so we have to go."

Mokuba frowned, "I'm not stupid, you don't have to talk like that with me and why isn't Niisama coming with us?" Mokuba's eyes then widened, "He…he left me didn't he?"

Hachi frowned; he went up to a door and typed in some numbers. The door opened revealing a secret passage.

"HOLD IT!!" yelled this man in one of those suits that protect him from getting infected from something. Many people started chasing after him yelling, "GIVE US THE CHILD!!"

Hachi growled, "They're here." He went into the passage. As soon as he went the door closed and the group of people chasing them stopped.

**Okay, the redo didn't end up exactly the way I wanted but the reason I wanted to redo it is because first of all, I was talking the disease too lightly and I can't **_**always**_** have the Kaiba brother together.**

**Second, I have a new idea for this story and Mokuba couldn't be in the portal…**

**Also, I'm sorry I couldn't have the 3****rd**** chapter along with the redo of the 2****nd**** chapter.**


End file.
